Hielo y Agua
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: mi primer fic de esta pareja y primer fic que hago y subo a esta pagina GRAYxJUVIA
1. El encuentro

Hola a todos(as) y gracias por leer este que es mi primer fanfic que hago que se tratar de una pareja de Fairy Tail JUBIA Y GRAY……

Esta historia es ficticia todos los personajes y nombres pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Hielo Y Agua

I El encuentro

El era un muchacho solitario, frio y triste ya que de pequeño perdió a sus padres su nombre es Gray.

Gray un chico que vive en una casa con su tía Ur, el va todos los días a el Instituto De Enseñanza Superior Fairy Tail, un día yendo al instituto Gray se topa con una chica que se acababa de mudar a la ciudad Gray al verla sintió un sentimiento fuerte que recorrió su cuerpo he hizo palpitar su corazón el nunca sintió algo igual al parecer era ¿amor? –se pregunto el en su mente, la chica también se quedo mirándolo, Solo fueron unos segundos cuando las miradas de estos dos se cruzaron pero para Gray fue mucho mas tiempo, luego de que ella se fuera el continuo siguiendo el camino al instituto por el camino se encuentra a Natsu un compañero y amigo de este

Natsu: te ves más raro de lo normal

Gray: cállate tu te ves peor idiota

Natsu: repíteme lo que acabas de decir

Gray: idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota

Natsu: prepárate para que te de tu paliza

(de repente se escucha una voz) ustedes nunca dejan de pelear verdad?

Era la voz de Erza Scarlet que junto con Lucy Heratphilia estaban contemplando la pelea de estos dos

EERRZZAAA –dijeron Natsu y Gray al unisono

Erza: ya dejen de pelear que ya es tarde y debemos ir rápido al instituto muévanse.

y diciendo esto los dos(Natsu y Gray) terminaron lo que iba a ser otra pelea mas.

Lucy: miren aquí se acerca un autobús si lo agarramos nos apresuraremos mas en llegar al instituto.

Ya dentro del autobús Lucy nota que Gray esta muy distraído y le pregunta

Lucy: Gray te veo muy pensativo que te sucede?

Gray: nada es solo que yo cuando estaba yendo hacia el instituto me tope con alguien.

A continuación el autobús para y los 4 (Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza) bajan y entran en el instituto.

Ya en el salón todo mundo sentado, entra el profesor a dar clases cuando de repente entra la sub directora con una nueva alumna.

Esta nueva alumna es la misma chica a la que Gray vio.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer Capitulo ojala que les haya gustado.


	2. Juvia

Hola y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, aquí va el segundo capitulo

Esta historia es ficticia todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Hielo y Agua

II Juvia

Ella una chica de pelo azul de 17 años con mucha desdicha ya que en todos los colegios que a estado nadie le ha hablado, su nombre es Juvia.

Juvia una chica que acababa de mudarse a la cuidad de Magnolia, se presentaba en su nuevo salón de clases a sus nuevos compañeros y al que seria su futuro amor,

Juvia: hola- después Inclino la cabeza y se fue a sentar,

Se sentó en una esquina del salón a unas cuantas sillas de Gray y este aun sorprendido de que la misma chica que se encontró esta mañana estuviera en el mismo instituto y en el mismo salón –debió ser cosa del destino- pensó Gray. Así pasaron las horas de clases y llego el timbre del receso, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza en la cafetería conversaban.

Natsu: oye Lucy que vas a hacer esta tarde?

Lucy: pues pensaba en……. terminar mi novela y luego hacer tarea por que ¿Natsu?

Natsu: ah? Hacer la tarea es aburrido porque no mejor vamos al cine o a pasear el resto de la tarde

Gray: tu siempre de perezoso ojos viscos

Natsu: ah! Y a ti quien te metió ojos tristes

Erza: bueno ya dejen de discutir ya se me esta quitando las ganas de comer por verlos

Ok Erza- dijeron los dos

Mientras que terminaban Gray se quedo mirando hacia todos lados buscando a Juvia y al no verla por el comedor solamente se paro de la silla y se excuso con ir al baño, de camino al baño se encuentra a Juvia que estaba sola en el salón, Gray entro y pregunto

Gray: por que estas aquí tan sola

Juvia callada y con la cabeza baja no dijo nada, entonces Gray se agacho se puso frente a ella y le dijo

Gray: si estas mal dime

Enseguida Juvia levanto la cabeza y miro a Gray a los ojos y dijo

Juvia: estoy triste

Cuando Gray le iba a decir algo sonó el timbre de entrada y el no pudo terminar de decirle.

Pasaron las horas de clase y sonó el timbre de salida en la salida Gray pensaba en invitar a Juvia a salir para poder hablar con ella, pero cuando iba a hablar con ella, Natsu junto con Elfman le dicen: Gray hoy hay practica de futbol ¿no lo recuerdas?

Gray: ah si es cierto pero creo que hoy no podre ir ya que tengo asuntos que resolver.

Esta bien dijeron los dos(Natsu y Elfman) Gray corrió para alcanzar a Juvia pero vio que ya ella se había ido y el triste sin mas remedio regreso a su casa, al llegar a su casa su tía Ur le pregunta

Ur: Gray, pensé que tenias hoy practica de futbol

Gray: si tenia pero hoy no me siento muy bien creo que tomare un baño y luego almorzare, tía

Mientras tanto en una casa en las afueras de Magnolia Juvia se sentía algo triste y al mismo tiempo pensativa

Quien era ese chico de esta ¿tarde?-pensó la chica

Y yo al ver a sus ojos no demostraba tristeza ni melancolía como todos los que están cerca de ¿mi?

Callo la noche en la ciudad y todos dormían menos Gray que en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en Juvia y al mismo tiempo en su casa Jubia pensaba en Gray y que mañana lo volvería a ver en el Instituto.

Al final se durmieron después de pasada la media noche Gray tuvo un sueño que el estaba con su amada Jubia y le decía.

Gray: se que este no es el momento justo pero es lo justo tengo que decirte algo, yo te necesito mas que a mi vida, yo te deseo mas que a nada en mi vida porque por ti tengo vida.

Después de soñar esto el despertador sonó y despertó a Gray de su sueño.

Aquí el final del segundo capitulo.

Gracias por leer.


	3. La cita

Aquí el tercer capitulo de mi fic por favor no se enojen porque yo no se inventar historias o mejor dicho no tengo imaginación, ya se lo que diran si no tienes imaginación no escribas mas, bueno pero hay que terminar la historia

Esta historia es ficticia tanto sus personajes y nombres son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

**Hielo y Agua**

**III. La cita**

**Amaneció otro día más en la ciudad de Magnolia, Gray despierta de un agradable sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.**

**Ur: Gray despierta ya se hace tarde para ir al Instituto**

**Gray: ya voy, me estoy vistiendo.**

**Hoy será el día la invitare a salir –****pensó Gray en su habitación mientras se estaba vistiendo.**

**Ur: ya esta el desayuno**

**Gray: muy buenos días y gracias tía –**** decía mientras se sentaba y comia el desayuno**

**Mientras que por otro lugar específicamente en casa de Juvia, esta estaba desayunando junto con su hermano mayor Gazille**

**Gazille: Juvia hoy te noto que estas mas alegre que otros días atrás, dime soñaste algo ¿interesante?**

**Juvia: algo parecido nii-san, espero verlo hoy****-pensaba mientras comia Juvia**

**Gazille: mmmm….. Ya veo bien ya es hora de que te vayas al Instituto, así que termina y ve enseguida.**

**Juvia obedeció a su hermano y se fue al instituto caminando, por el camino paso a lado de un tipo que comenzo a seguirla y le dijo: oi oi señorita a donde va? La puedo acompañar? Juvia no le presto atención y siguió caminando mucho mas rápido y el sujeto aun la estaba siguiendo, por que tanta prisa señorita? Yo no lo conozco señor y ya no me siga- contesto ella y derrepente alguien dice algo: oye si eres un hombre de verdad deja de seguir a la chica, era Elfman que estaba viendo como el raro hombre seguía a Juvia, non non non quien eres tu respondió el hombre, yo soy un HOMBRE dijo Elfman y ya lárgate antes que te una paliza, en eso llega un guardia y pregunta si todo estaba bien y Juvia le dice que el hombre la iba siguiendo y la estaba molestando acto seguido el policía escolta al hombre lejos de Juvia,**

**Juvia: gracias por ayudarme eh…**

**Elfman –****respondio el chico**

**Juvia: gusto en conocerte Elfman mi nombre es Juvia**

**Elfman: si ya lo sabia**

**Juvia: como? Si no te había visto nunca**

**Elfman: no es cierto ayer te presentaron en clase yo estaba ahí**

**Juvia: ah si es cierto tu también vas en el mismo salón que yo y también esta ese chico de cabello negro y mirada algo triste**

**Elfman: ah! Te refieres a Gray?**

**Gray ese es su nombre-se dijo Juvia en su mente**

**Elfman: ah! Ya llegamos **

**Y los dos entraron al salón, cuando entraron vieron que Natsu y Gray estaban peleando como siempre**

**Natsu: te dije que nada mas fue una bromita ya no te pongas a lloriquear**

**Gray: ¡cállate! Tus bromas no le hacen gracia a nadie**

**Lucy: aquí vamos otra vez**

**Gray voltio la cabeza un poco pero cuando miro vio a Juvia y acompañada de Elfman**

**Gray de una vez paro su pelea ya que sintió que le habían arrebatado algo muy preciado para el**

**Gray: Elfman ya llegaste ****– se detiene y mira fijo a Elfman y con asombro a Juvia **

**Esta no al ver a Gray a los ojos siente mariposas en el estomago y se va a sentar a su asiento mientras que Gray sigue hablando con Elfman**

**Gray: Elfman no sabia que ya conocías a la chica nueva**

**Elfman: ah! Si hace unos instantes antes de llegar al instituto me tope con ella y la ayude porque un tipo raro la estaba molestando**

**Gray al escuchar esto se puso pálido y al mismo tiempo enojado ya que Elfman la defendió a ella y además ya le hablaba el cuando iba a responderle a Elfman suena el timbre que anuncia la entrada a clases**

**Gray: ahora hablo contigo Elfman**

**Cuando comenzó la primera clase Gray estaba muy inquieto ya que se moría de ganas de hablarle a Juvia y al mismo tiempo golpe****ar a Elfman, llegando al timbre de receso todos salian menos Gray y Juvia que se quedaron en el salón solos.**

**Gray: que le digo? –****pensaba Gray**

**Juvia: se quedo ahí y solo conmigo-****pensaba la chica en ese mismo momento**

**Entonces Gray se levanto de su asiento y se fue hacia donde estaba Juvia y comienza a hablar**

**Gray: disculpa ayer no pude presentarme mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y tu nombre es?**

**Juvia: y-yo me llamo Juvia Loxar encantada en conocerte Gray**

**Gray: Juvia el gusto es mio y dime que vas a hacer esta tarde?**

**Juvia: pues nada-****dijo algo apenada**

**Gray: ah bueno yo quería preguntarte si quisieras salir a pasear digo para que conozcas un poco mas la ciudad-****dijo el chico sonrojado**

**Juvia: si me gustaría**

**Gray: Muy bien ahora cuando salgamos de clase te ire a recoger a tu casa**

**Dicho esto sono el timbre que hacia saber que había terminado el receso, Natsu fue el primero en entrar al salón acompañado de Lucy. Un poco extrañado Natsu le pregunta a Gray**

**Natsu: oye ojos tristes que te paso hoy que no fuiste a almorzar?**

**Gray: a ti no te interesa eso-****dijo y volteando a ver a Juvia**

**Lucy: Gray no será que te quedaste solo en el salón con esa nueva chica Juvia?**

**Gray se sonrojo y Lucy con una mirada curiosa y una risita algo picara le pregunta**

**Lucy: mmmm por que te pones asi Gray? Mira Juvia es bonita**

**Gray se puso más rojo todavía, cuando Lucy le iba a decir otra cosita mas entra la profesora al salón y todos se sientan y empiezan a dar clases de nuevo.**

**Al terminar la jornada de clases toco el timbre de salida y todo el mundo salió, Gray quería ir lo mas rápido posible a su casa para poder cambiarse y salir con Juvia pero lo interceptan Lucy y Erza haciéndole un interrogatorio**

**Erza: Por que tanta prisa querido Gray?**

**Lucy: si acaso es que vas a tener una cita con alguien?**

**Gray: no es solo que le prometí hoy llegar temprano a casa a mi tía****-contesto nervioso**

**Erza: y para que? Si se puede saber?**

**Gray: es porque le dije que le iba ayudar en una cosa-****contesto aun mas nervioso**

**Lucy: bueno ok te puedes ir**

**Gray sintió un gran alivio y se fue a su casa sin antes escuchar a Lucy y a Erza decirles QUE TE VAYA BIEN EN TU CITA GRAY**

**Gray apenado corrió rápido, una vez en su casa lo recibió su tía y le dijo**

**Ur: otra vez veo que regresas temprano**

**Gray: si pero ya me voy cuando me bañe y cambie**

**Ur: y a donde iras Gray?**

**Gray: vo-voy a ir a una cita tía-****dijo el chico nervioso**

**G****ray salió del baño su cuarto, se vistió rápidamente y salió por la puerta sin antes despedirse de su tía**

**Gray: ya me voy regresare temprano**

**Ur: esta bien y diviértete en tu cita y recuerda si lo vas a hacer protégete**

**Gray: tia es solo la primera cita-****dijo apenado**

**Diciendo esto se marcho**

**Mientras que en casa de Juvia ella se probaba todos los vestidos y atuendos que tenia hasta que encontró un buen conjunto (después de tardarse un buen rato) de mini falda con una blusa azul que resaltaba su pechonalidad luego esta salió de su habitación y se dirigía a la sala a esperar a que su pretendiente llegara por ella, Gazille al ver a Juvia asi le dijo:**

**Gazille: porque estas vestida asi de esa manera como si fueras una cualquiera**

**Juvia: no estoy vestida como una cualquiera es que voy a tener una cita**

**Gazille: ah! Una cita y quien es el afortunado en salir con mi hermanita?**

**Juvia: ya lo veras cuando el llegue.**

**De repente suena el timbre**

**Gazille: bueno ire a abrir **

**Cuando Gazille abre mira a Gray que esta parado delante de el y pregunta**

**Gazille: y tu quien eres?**

**Gray: yo soy Gray Fullbuster y vengo por Juvia ella se encuentra?**

**Gazille al escuchar esto le dice:**

**Gazille: mira niñito tu no me estas cayendo bien asi que si vas a salir con mi hermana cuidala bien y que no se te ocurra propasarte si lo haces yo te asesinare y luego te despedazare en pedazos y quemare esos pedazos entendido?- dijo Gazille en un tono amenazante.**

**Gray: es- esta bien ya entendí****-dijo el muy asustado**

**De repente Juvia se asoma y dice**

**Juvia: Gray ya llegaste ah! Te presento a mi hermano mayor Gazille, di algo**

**Gazille: tsk, hola chico**

**Gray: si ya tu hermano se presento, bueno ya nos vamos?**

**Juvia: si ya vámonos.**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN REVIWS**


	4. La cita 2da parte

Bueno este es el cuarto capitulo de mi fic vaya nunca creí que iba a ser ya tanto, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo la historia

ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA

Hielo y Agua

IV. La cita (2da parte)

Ya nos vamos? – pregunto Juvia

Si ya vámonos – dijo Gray

Después de decir esto los dos se fueron sin antes Juvia despedirse de su hermano mayor, al llegar a la ciudad Gray pregunta:

Gray: que te parece si primero comemos algo

Juvia: si será mejor comer primero

Asi juntos llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida llamado Mcsorceter (McMago en español) y se sentaron a comer, Gray ordeno un bigMac con un combo agrandado de soda con papas y postre un sundae mientras que Juvia solo ordeno una ensalada ligth con nuggets y soda pepsi y de postre también un sundae, luego de comer estaban charlando un poco,

Gray: cual es tu pasatiempo favorito

Juvia: pues yo practico yoga en mi tiempo libre además me eso me relaja y me hace ol…. – termina la chica

Gray: ol? Olvidar? Olvidar que?

Juvia: Gray yo antes de conocerte nunca tuve amistades y tu eres el primer amigo que hago.

Gray: no eso no es cierto, porque esta mañana estuviste con Elfman

Juvia: pero Elfman no es como el chico que tengo aquí acompañándome, mmm por cierto tu hobbie favorito es?

Gray: yo esculpo estatuas de Hielo

Juvia: de hielo?

Gray: si de Hielo y todas mi estatuas algún día estarán en una exhibición de hielo claro.

Juvia: entonces eres un artista cierto?

Gray: si, bueno ahora la tarde todavía es joven así que no te gustaría pasear un poco y claro conocer más la ciudad

Juvia: si claro, vamos.

los dos se levantaron y salieron del restaurante y pasaron toda la tarde paseando por toda Magnolia y en cada lugar que paraban a visitar conversaban un poco y se conocían un poco mas, ya casi llegando el atardecer Gray decide llevar a Juvia al puerto para ver como cae el sol y sale la luna

Juvia: es hermoso este atardecer-dijo esto mientras el sol se escondia por debajo del mar

Gray: pero mas hermosa es la persona que lo esta viendo

Diciendo esto Juvia mira a Gray a los ojos y lo abraza y Gray la corresponde ya estando tan cerca sus rostros nos se aguantan mas y se dan un tibio y dulce beso mientras que la luna estaba apareciendo por todo lo alto del cielo que ya estaba oscuro después del corto beso ellos se quedaron si palabras mientras que seguían abrazados, ninguno quería despegarse del otro hasta que Gray dijo: Bueno ya creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ya es tarde-aunque en su corazón todavía deseaba seguir en ese abrazo y quererla besar otra vez, entonces Juvia como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento le da otro beso mas pero ahora mas apasionado que el ultimo, asi después de este beso Gray acompaña a Juvia hasta su casa y cuando la va a dejar en la entrada sale Gazille molesto,

Gazille: niño, te tardaste demasiado que diablos estaban haciendo tan tarde!!!!!!!

Juvia: pero Nii-san apenas son las 7:05 de la noche

Gazille: no importa para mi eso ya es muy tarde, ahora apresúrate a entrar

Gray: si Juvia ya es de noche ve que tu hermano te llama

Juvia: ok Gray que tengas buenas noches

Igualmente- dijo Gray

Asi se despidieron y Gray camino a su casa, ya cuando había llegado a su casa eran las 7:50 pm

Ur: Gray te protegiste verdad?

Gray: que? Tia yo no hice nada de eso solo me atrase porque la casa de ella queda algo lejos

Ur: mmmm ya veo bueno esta tarde cuando te fuiste llego Natsu acompañado de Elfman, Arzack, Max y Nab preguntando por ti

Gray: y que les dijiste?

Ur: que saliste con una amiga

Gray apenado pensó bueno mañana debere presentarles a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Gray se despertó temprano y salió de su casa hacia la casa de Juvia para acompañarla a clases. Juvia después de desayunar salió hacia el instituto y se encuentra a Gray

Juvia: que haces por aquí tan temprano

Gray: yo estoy aquí para acompañarte a clases además si me presentaba en la puerta de tu casa tu hermano nunca me hubiera dejado acompañarte

Juvia: no te preocupes por el, es que el siempre me ha cuidado, desde que murieron mamá y papá…

Gray: ya veo, lo lamento, yo también soy huérfano y vivo con mi tia, pero ahora no es tiempo de ponerse melancólicos hoy te presentare a los chicos o sea a mis amigos.

Bueno hasta aquí acaba el capitulo por favor dejen sus reviuws y sigan leyendo


	5. Confesion y Bob

Bueno bueno, aquí otra vez escribiendo y sin nada que hacer, ahora es tiempo de terminar mi historia, aquí el capitulo 5

ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA

Hielo y Agua

V. Confesión y Bob aparece

Hoy te voy a presentar a los chicos o sea a mis amigos – dijo Gray a Juvia mientras caminaban hacia el instituto, y crees que les agrade? – pregunto la chica peli azul, claro que les vas a agradar – respondió Gray, así siguieron caminando pero en la mente de Gray algo le inquietaba y de repente el para y le pregunta a Juvia

Gray: Juvia creo que este no es el momento correcto pero se que es lo correcto, es que yo te necesito mas que a mi vida, yo te deseo mas que a nada en mi vida porque por ti es que yo vivo por ti es que yo estoy aquí pidiéndote que seas por favor mi NOVIA.

Juvia al oir esto se queda sin palabras y lo único que hace es mover la cabeza afirmando.

Gray: si enserio vas a ser mi novia, que bien- acto seguido la abraza y le da un cálido y apasionado beso, luego de esto siguieron caminando agarrados de las manos hasta llegar al instituto, ahí entraron al salón juntos y todos los veian con gran asombro entonces ellos(Juvia y Gray) caminaron hasta donde estaban Natsu, Lucy y Erza entonces Erza dice

Erza: aja Gray con que ella fue tu cita de ayer

Gray: pues si es ella ahora se las quiero presentar, Ella se llama Juvia

Lucy: si si ya sabíamos eso pero cuando se han hecho eh? Que son en realidad?

Juvia: somos novios

Erza: ah! Tan rápido!

Lucy: je je Gray tu si que no pierdes el tiempo verdad

Gray: bueno bueno ahora si como iba diciendo antes que todo el mundo dijera algo y me interrumpiera, Juvia esa rubia se llama Lucy

Juvia: un gusto en conocerte Lucy

Lucy: el gusto es mio, Oye que tal besa Gray?

Natsu: Lucy! Como le vas a preguntar eso- dijo algo celoso

Juvia se queda sonrojada y sin palabras

Gray: asi Juvia este cabeza hueca de pelo rosa se llama Natsu

Juvia: encantada Natsu

Natsu toma su mano y dice: el gusto es mío madmousel (señorita en francés) acto seguido le besa la mano

Gray: besale la mano otra vez y te mato idiota- dijo muy enojado y celoso

Natsu: ya Gray no seas tan posesivo solo fue una broma

Erza: hey bueno yo estoy aquí pintada en la pared o que no me vas a presentar?

Gray: ah! Si Juvia ella es Erza

Juvia: Gusto en conocerte Erza-san

Y asi continuo presentándoles a todos del salón, cuando sonó el timbre de entrada a clases ya Juvia había conocido a todos los del salón y hasta los del salón de a lado, llego el profesor e iniciaron a dar sus clases, asi pasaron las clases hasta que sonó el timbre de receso todos salieron menos Gray y Juvia que se quedaron muy enamorados mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, paso el receso y para ellos dos ese receso fue muy corto, comenzaron de nuevo a dar clases después que el receso se había acabado, pasaron otra vez las horas de clases y sonó el timbre de salida, en la salida Erza dijo:

Erza: oigan hoy es viernes porque no vamos al cine todos?

Lucy: que buena idea Erza, en el cine ya se acaba de estrenar Eclipse, aaaaaaa…..-soltó un respiro Lucy- como me gustaría ver de nuevo a Eduarth besándose con Bella

Juvia: si yo también quiero ir hace rato me estoy muriendo por ver esa película

Erza: ya esta decidido ahora mas tarde en la noche Gerald y yo vamos a recogerlos en sus casas.

Gray: muy bien ya nos vamos hasta mas tarde chicos.

Después de despedirse Gray acompaña a Juvia hasta su casa al llegar Juvia le dice a Gray: Hasta mas tarde ahora voy a ver como convenzo a mi hermano para que me deje ir – diciendo esto se mete en la casa y Gray va a la suya ahora dentro de su casa Juvia estaba pensando en algo para decirle a su hermano cuando ella se encuentra con este en la sala

Gazille: hermana tengo una reunión con unos empresarios extranjeros asi que estaré fuera de la ciudad por al menos 4 días y me ire dentro de una hora

Juvia: esta bien nii-san

Gazille: pero tu no estaras sola todos estos días, no porque ya llame a Bob para que venga a cuidarte

Juvia: yo ya no soy una niña se cuidarme además porque llamaste a Bob? Mejor hubieras llamado al primo Totomaru

Gazille: Totomaru no podía ya que se encontraba ocupado con sus exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad

Juvia: mmm… ok juro portarme bien todos estos días

De repente suena el timbre

Gazille: ah! Ya llego Bob

Gazille va y habre la puerta y se encuentra con un hombre gordo, calvo con maquillaje, vestido de mujer y lo mas sorprendente es que traia puestos tacones

Gazille: ah por fin llegaste Bob

Bob: si y donde esta la niñita pequeña? – dijo con una voz afeminada

Esta en la sala- respondió Gazille

Que bien voy a saludarla- dijo el afeminado, Holaaa niña hace rato que no te veía

Si como hace 2 años Bob- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa

Bueno ya me voy de viaje, cuida bien de mi hermana y mantén la casa ha ciada – dijo Gazille

Adiós y que te vaya bien hermano – respondió Juvia

Si ya vete antes que te retrases – dijo Bob con su voz afeminada

Gazille partió hacia su destino mientras que en la casa Bob le decía a Juvia que el esta noche iba a salir a una fiesta con sus amistades y Juvia dijo esta bien yo también tengo planes que hacer


	6. Historia De Dos

**Hola y gracias por leer mi fic aquí les tengo el capitulo 6 espero que les guste**

**Todos los nombres y personajes que voy a escribir a continuación son pertenencia de Hiro Mashima.**

**Hielo Y Agua**

**VI Historia De Dos**

**Si yo también tengo planes que hacer dijo la peli azul a Bob y acto seguido esta se va a su habitación a cambiarse para salir esta noche con Gray y los demás, cual me pondre cual le gustara mas, estaba Juvia preguntándose y probándose toda su ropa que tenia en el ropero, de repente Bob toca la puerta de su habitación y dice: Bob: nenita te ocurre algo? Te escucho algo preocupada, quieres que entre?**

**Juvia: no no te preocupes solo me estoy preparando para salir**

**Bob: a solo es eso mira si me dejas entrar yo te ayudare ya que yo soy la reina digo rey del buen vestir ademas de que he maquillado y arreglado a varios personajes de la farandula local.**

**Juvia abrio la puerta de su habitación y dijo: esta bien Bob ayudame un poco.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Gray, este ya estaba listo y se disponia a salir pero antes le dice a su tia:**

**Gray: Tia voy a salir ya y llegare un poco tarde hoy**

**Ur: esta bien, cuidate y diviértete ah! Gray te voy a dar algo-Ur va hacia su bolso y saca una bolsita roja y se la da a Gray.**

**Gray: ¿Qué es esto?**

**Ur: cuando sea necesario úsalo por mientras guárdalo en tus bolsillos.**

**Gray hace caso y sale de casa hacia la casa de Juvia, en el camino este piensa: voy a comprarle algo, entonces se detiene en una floristería y compra un lirio azul, esto le va a gustar se dijo el chico saliendo de la floristería y retomaba el camino hacia la casa de su novia. Al llegar el a casa de ella toca la puerta y alguien le habre y dice: aaayyyy que chico mas guapo-decia Bob con corazones en los ojos,**

**Gray: que? ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto muy asombrado el muchacho**

**Bob: yo soy Bob, y tu mi amor si que te ves divino mmm…. Te besaria ahora mismo pero creo que Juvia no me lo perdonaria.**

**Enseguida Gray da un paso hacia atrás y dice no te me acerques y donde esta Juvia?**

**Bob: no te preocupes ella esta adentro pasa y espérala en la sala, mira que yo no muerdo…. Solo me gusta chupar…..uuuyyy que dije-Bob se sonroja y Gray pasa pero con temor a que le sucediera algo. Ya en la sala esperaba sentado cuando Juvia salio con unos pantalones jeans ajustados y una blusa azul que le dejaba ver su ombligo y resaltaba mucho sus senos, Gray al verla se queda sin palabras y con la boca abierta, Bob riendo dice: **

**Bob: te gusta verdad chico? Yo mismo le aconseje que se vistiera asi ademas no se ve divina?**

**Juvia: Gray? Estas bien?**

**Gray sale de su trance y dice: te te ves muy hermosa-Gray mira su lirio que compro-Aquí te traigo esto espero que te guste- acto seguido le da el lirio azul**

**Juvia: es hermoso y ademas me combina bien**

**Gray: sabes que de todas las flores del mundo la rosa es la mas esplendorosa y de todas las mujeres del mundo tu mi amor eres la mas hermosa. **

**Juvia se sonroja y dice gracias Gray, que poético-dice Bob llorando, de repente un se escucha un auto pitando desde afuera**

**Gray: creo que ya nos vinieron a buscar**

**Juvia: si vámonos **

**Bob:que se diviertan, ay yo tambien me tengo que ir creo que ya me esperan alla mis amigos**

**Gray agarra la mano de Juvia y salen de la casa para ver que son Erza y Gerard junto con Natsu y Lucy en una Camioneta Rexton (de esas que tienen doble fila de asientos atrás)**

**Gray: ya se tardaron**

**Erza: es que tuvimos que parar en la farmacia para comprarle unas pildoras contra el mareo para Natsu.**

**Gerard: bien ahora que todos ya estan aquí vamos**

**Erza: y en que cine has pensado llevarnos Gerard?**

**Gerard: al nuevo cine que abrio hace poco, hey ustedes allá atrás Gray y Juvia dejen ya de besarse, no quiero que hagan cosas en mi auto**

**Gray: que aburrido eres Gerard**

**Natsu: si yo creo que tu eres el unico que hace cochinadas en tu auto verdad Erza?**

**Erza: Natsu cállate yo nunca he hecho nada de eso**

**Lucy: ah! Si y la ves que Gerard te busco y estuvieron paqueados un buen rato atrás del centro comercial y hacian ruiditos extraños?**

**Erza y Gerard se sonrojan y todos rien, bueno bueno ya llegamos al cine todos bajen y cierren con seguro la puerta- dijo Gerard.**

**Ahora las 3 parejas entraron al cine y compraron sus boletos.**

**Lucy: Natsu no vas a llevar todas esas golosinas, palomitas y sodas alla adentro**

**Natsu. Pero Lucy tengo hambre **

**Lucy: acaso no comiste en tu casa? Bueno ya no importa y muevete que ya va a comenzar la pelicula**

**Juvia: Gray yo quisira un heladito y un poco de soda Light**

**Gray: si claro a ver yo tomare unas palomitas con chocolate y un raspado.**

**Lucy: oigan chicos donde se metieron Erza y Gerard?**

**Juvia: ya deben de haber entrado.**

**Erza: que esperan ya esta comenzando la peli.**

**Si ya vamos dijo la rubia,**

**Todos entraron a la sala de cine para ver la pelicula Crepúsculo: Eclipse.**

**Al terminar la pelicula salieron los chicos.**

**Natsu: tengo hambre**

**Gray: todavía tienes hambre después de que casi te devoras todo el puesto de snacks**

**Lucy: Natsu tu no tienes remedio**

**Gerard: bueno a mi también me ha dado hambre asi que vayamos a un restaurante para comer algo ligero**

**Acto seguido abordan la camioneta y se van hacia un restaurante, al llegar al restaurante, todos bajan del auto, entran y piden una mesa grande para todos ahora que estaban ahí y ya habian pedido sus respectivas cenas, aparece un tipo con un microfono en un escenario y dice: Ya comenzo el karaoke necesitamos gente que le guste cantar y expresar sus sentimientos…**

**Sentimientos-penso Gray- yo quiero ir a cantar dijo Gray levantandose la silla y yendo hacia el escenario, Gray-dijo Juvia, vas a cantar ojos tristes ojala que no espantes a nadie con tus desafinaciones- dijo Natsu, Gray se sube al escenario y dice: esa cancion se la de dico a una persona especial- y señala hacia Juvia**

**Y empieza Gray :**

Hermosa reina de sólo dieciocho

Ella tuvo algún problema consigo misma

El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla

Ella siempre perteneció a otro

Conduje millas y millas

Y acabé a tu puerta

Te tuve tantas veces, pero de alguna forma

Quiero más

No me importa esperar todos los días

Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia

Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota

Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato

Y ella será amada

Ella será amada

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta

Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa

Se que suelo hacerte sentir insegura

Ya no importa más

No siempre es arcoiris y mariposas

Es el compromiso lo que no mueve

Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta

Puedes venir siempre que quieras

No me importa esperar todos los días

Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvía

Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota

Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato

Y ella será amada

Ella será amada

Sé donde te escondes

Sola en tu casa

Se todo lo que hace que seas quien eres

Se que adiós no quiere decir nada para tí

Vuelve y me ruega que la agarre cada vez que se caiga

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta

Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa

No me importa esperar todos los días

Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia

Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota

Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato

Y será amada

Y será amada

Y será amada

Y será amada

[en el fondo el coro]

Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós

Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós

Yeah

[dulcemente]

No me importa esperar todos los días

Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia

No te quiero decir adios.

**Gray termina de cantar y todo el publico le aplude, Entonces Natsu dice ja yo, lo puedo hacer mejor que el, Gray baja del escenario y Natsu sube**

**Gray: oye ojos biscos no mates a nadie con tus chillidos jaja- luego voltea y se da un beso con Juvia, después del beso Juvia dice**

**Juvia: Gray te amo tanto**

**Natsu: bien yo cantare una cancion pero primero dire que esta cancion se la dedicare a alguien que siempre esta conmigo en las buenas tanto en las malas, Lucy.**

**Natsu empieza a cantar:**

**(coro)**

no quiero otra cara bonita

no quiero a cualquiera para abrazar

no quiero que mi amor se desperdicie

te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma

tu eres tras quien quiero ir

tu eres la que quiero abrazar

no desperdiciare otro minuto

te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma

yo se que tu eres algo especial

te seré siempre fiel

quiero ser lo que siempre necesites

luego espero que veas mi corazón

(Coro de arriba)

tu hermosa alma, yeah

tu podrias necesitar tiempo

para oensar en eso

pero yo estoy bien moviendome hacia adelante

yo calmare tu mente

si tu me das la oportunidad

yo nunca te hare llorar ven y tratemoslo

(Coro de la primera estrofa )

estoy loco esperando por ti

baby tu piensas tu puedes querer, yo tambien

no quiero gastar tu tiempo

tu ves las cosas como yo las veo

yo solo quiero sabes si tu lo sientes tambien

no hay nada que dejemos de ocultar

Coro 2x

Natsu termina y todo el publico lo aplaude y Lucy se queda bien roja, Natsu se baja del escenario y le pregunta a Lucy

Natsu: no te gusto la cancion?

Lucy: me gusto mucho Natsu, acto seguido lo abraza y le da un beso

Erza: wao ya veo que si fue buena idea salir esta noche

Gray: bueno debo admitirlo sabes cantar

Gerard: bueno ya es tarde hay que irse yo pagare la cuenta

Acto seguido se retiran del resturante y suben al auto Gerard y Erza

Erza: hey Natsu, Lucy por que no suben?

Lucy: Natsu y yo caminaremos a casa ademas mi casa queda a unas cuadras de aquí

Erza: bien no hay problema tortolitos, vámonos a dejar a Gray y a Juvia en su casa

Gray: Gerard vamos primero a casa de Juvia

Asi Gerard conducio hasta la casa de Juvia y dejo a los dos enamorados alli

Erza: bien cuídense y hasta mañana

Juvia: hasta mañana Erza-san, Gerard-san, después cuando voltio Juvia a ver a Gray este le da un beso bien apasionado a la chica que duro 5 minutos.

Gray: bien ya me voy que descanses, cuando se disponia a irse una fuerte lluvia comenzo a caer

Juvia: asi no te podras ir ven y pasa adentro, no te preocupes mi hermano no esta y Bob salio y creo que no llegara hasta mañana. Gray no se nego y paso adentro de la casa de su novia, ahi dentro de una vez la beso y continuo haciendolo, la peli azul no se resisitio y continuaron hasta que Gray empeso a quitarle la blusa a Juvia una vez que se la quito comenso a besarle cuello luego la chica le quita el sueter que traia su novio se quedo un rato contemplando ese ese pecho bien formado para continuar en lo suyo u Gray con un solo movimiento de manos le quita el Brasier a la chica el al ver sus senos se exita y se los besa y lame ya Juvia exitada se se separa un momento de Gray para luego empesar a besar el pecho del muchacho y lamer su ombligo, acto seguido le quita los pantalones al muchacho quedando el en unos calzoncillos de color negro, Gray al estar en calzoncillos sigue besando a Juvia luego este le quita el pantalón jean quedando ella en pantys unos pantys bien sexys ya los dos no podian aguantar mas ya querian probar el sabor de sus sexos y en el momento que ya lo iban a ser una voz los interrumpe:

QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! Era Bob que acababa de llegar de su fiesta, de una vez los dos muchachos se apenaron y se comenzaron a tapar.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 6 dejen reviews


	7. Una Tarde De Compras

Hola, Hola y gracias por leer este fic ah! Y también por sus reviews que me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo y seguir aprendiendo de los expertos en fics como son ustedes.

ESTA HISTORIA ES FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE SE MENCIONAN AQUÍ SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA

Hielo y Agua

VII Una Tarde De Compras

Bob: ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

De una vez los dos se comenzaron a tapar con la ropa(recordemos que ellos aun estaban en la sala y aun ni siquiera habían subido a la habitación)

Juvia: Bo-bo-Bob! Pensé que habías salido a una fiesta con tus amigos-dijo sorprendida

Bob: si lo estaba pero ya llegue, veo que trajiste un invitado

Bob mira a Gray con cara de extasis mientras Gray se pone rojo y se sigue cubriendo las entre piernas.

Bob: bueno yo también fui joven, oh! que digo aun soy joven vayan jóvenes hagan amor hagan todo lo que sus mentes les digan- diciendo esto Bob se va de la casa y deja a los dos chicos semidesnudos solos

Juvia: y bien en que nos quedamos?

Gray: primero subamos a la habitación y lo hacemos allá

Diciendo esto la chica toma de la mano al chico y lo guía hasta su habitación, ahí dentro le dice Juvia

Juvia: ahora si bebe vas a ser mio.

Y comenzó la chica a besar a su novio dulcemente y este le responde de la misma manera, y otra vez las cosas comenzaron a ponerse calientes, pero cuando Gray se disponía a hacerlo(ustedes ya saben lo que el iba a hacer) para y comienza a buscar algo

Juvia: que pasa?

Gray: es que no tengo preservativos(condones).

Y de repente Gray se acuerda de lo que le dio su tia antes de salir y va enseguida a buscar sus pantalones y encuentra el paquete que le dio esta, lo abre y sorpresa ahí estaban 3 preservativos y una nota que decía: Gray cariño no se cuales te iban a gustar asi que te compre uno sabor chocolate uno de larga duración y uno extra sensitivo. –parece que ella ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir-penso el muchacho.

De una vez el chico agarro uno y fue con su novia, asi paso la noche y luego amaneció, ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Gray despertó junto con Juvia en la cama y este al ver como la chica aun seguía durmiendo le da un beso y le dice:

Gray: Despierta bella durmiente que ya amaneció.

Juvia: todavía es temprano ven sigamos durmiendo, acto seguido besa al muchacho.

Gray: mmm… es cierto hoy es sábado-mira el reloj-¿que? Ya son las 10:20 am, ya es tarde, ah espera-se queda pensando- eh notado algo en toda la noche que he estado aquí no he visto a tu hermano.

Juvia: mi hermano se fue a una junta de negocios ayer y regresara el martes.

Gray: no me dijiste que tu hermano fuese empresario.

Juvia: bueno lo comenzó a ser cuando mi padre murió y a el le heredaron la fabrica de metales, ahora el es jefe y dueño de ella.

Gray: mmm…… ya entiendo, bueno-se levanta de la cama-ya creo que es tiempo de levantarse y bañarse.

Juvia: nos bañamos juntos?

Gray: s s si si claro.

Y Juvia se levanta de la cama desnuda y acompaña a Gray hasta el cuarto de baño y se bañan juntos los dos, después de esto los dos bajan hasta la cocina y se preparan un desayuno-almuerzo(por que ya eran las 12 medio dia) despues de comer Gray se despidió de Juvia y se va a su casa, cuando este llega a esta su tia lo recibe y le pregunta:

Ur: que tal con tu cita anoche Gray? Usaste lo que te di verdad?

Gray: como supiste que yo iba a hacer eso?

Ur: bueno veras a una mujer como yo que tiene experiencia sabe que anoche tu ibas a perder la virginidad con esa chica.

Gray sorprendido dijo: que experiencia es esa tia?

Ur: mmm… bueno una muy grande que te la explicare despues, ahora tienes hambre?

Gray: no ya comí ahora voy a cambiarme- suena el celular de Gray- hola?-contesto-

Natsu: oye Gray estas en casa?

Gray: si ya estoy que ocurre?

Natsu: ven rápido te necesitamos.

Gray: necesitarme para que?

Natsu: tu solo ven-cuelga-la llamada.

Gray: este idiota que es lo que tanto me necesita, tia me cambiare y luego saldré

Ur: otra vez, si tan solo acabas de llegar y ya te tienes que ir? –Suelta un suspiro- la juventud de hoy en día.

Gray se va a cambiar y sale para encontrarse con Natsu que lo esperaba en el parque de la ciudad.

-bueno ya estoy aquí para que me llamabas?-dijo Gray

-es que estaba aburrido y te llame y llame a todos los otros chicos para hacer un partido de futbol contra los del barrio de Eisen Wald-respondio el chico de pelo rosa

-que? Para esa estupidez me llamaste?-respondio Gray

-si es que tu eres nuestro mejor delantero, vamos además sin ti no hay equipo.

-esta bien y cuando comenzamos el juego?-dijo el de cabello negro

-de una vez que lleguen los otros. - respondio Natsu.

Y así llegaron todos los muchachos del equipo de Natsu y se fueron al barrio de Eisen Wald que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Mientras que Juvia recibía una llamada de celular de Lucy invitándola a salir de shopping con Erza y Vizca, a la que ella acepto rápidamente la chica se fue a cambiar, después de un rato salió vestida y se dirigió a la ciudad; al llegar esta llama a Lucy para preguntarle a donde se las iba a encontrar.

Juvia: en donde están?

Lucy: estamos en las tiendas de zapatos cruzando la calle

Juvia: ok ahí voy

Juvia cruzo unas calles y luego encontró la tienda de zapatos donde estaban Lucy y las otras chicas. Entra a la tienda y dice:

Juvia: Hola Lucy, Erza, Vizca

Lucy: hola ven y pruébate unos zapatos te gustaran.

Juvia: si esta bien.

Esta se prueba unos cuantos zapatos y al final escoge unos que le gustaron y que por supuesto, le quedaron, Lucy compro unas sandalias y unas converse, Erza unas botas y unas pantuflas para dormir, mientras que Vizca solo se contento despues de probarse medio local de Zapatos unas zapatillas que le combinaron con lo que traia.

Erza: oigan chicas me dan ganas de ir a comprar algo de ropa que creen revisamos por alla –apunto con el dedo hacia un almacen cercano-

Vizca: si ahora que lo pienso quiero impresionar a Alzack esta noche

Lucy: ah tendras una cita con Alzack no?

Vizca: bueno este yo…….

Erza: bueno cual es esa pena ya todo el mundo sabe que tu y el salen juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vizca: aaaaaaa siiii ok mejor ya le paramos a la conversación y vamos rápido al almacén que ya se hace tarde y puede que cierren.

Luego de haber dicho esto las 4 chicas van al almacen compraron sus ropas cada una y al salir Lucy propone que tomen algo en una refresquería cercana; las chicas aceptan y van directo hacia alla, al entrar al lugar y sentarse en unas de las mesas viene una camarera y les pregunta que es lo que van a pedir, Lucy pide un Batido de fruta, Erza un pastelito de fresas, Vizca un helado de pistacho y Juvia un Sundae de chocolate; mientras comían y bebian sus respectivos refrescos Vizca pregunta:

Vizca: Oigan chicas es verdad que ayer en la noche todas ustedes salieron con los chicos al cine?

Erza: si es cierto por que lo preguntas?

Vizca: es que ayer yo también andaba por el cine

Lucy: ah! Si? Y por que no te vimos?

Vizca: es que estaba en otra sala además Alzack quería ver otra peli, pero hoy vamos de nuevo al cine pero ahora a ver Eclipse.

Juvia: ah! Eclipse ya nosotras la vimos anoche….

Erza: hablando de anoche díganme chicas que hicieron anoche con sus chicos especialmente tu Lucy que te fuiste con Natsu caminando.

Lucy: bueno es que me fui con el caminando para pasar mas tiempo a solas y conocerlo mas.

Erza: nada mas? oye me vas a decir que solo caminaste con el? Ni besito ni sexo ni nada?

Lucy: Erza, eso no se di-dilo somos chicas-(dijo Erza interrumpiéndola), bueno lo dire: primero Natsu me llevo a su casa ahí afuera me despedi de el pero, el me agarro y me beso claro una cosa lleva a la otra y entramos en casa de el, se puso algo nervioso pero después comenzó a ser bien cariñoso y bien romantico y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en la cama…… bueno el resto ya es mejor no contarlo.

Erza: wao Lucy tu si que eres rápida la primera vez y de una vez hubo ummmjummm-Erza hizo unos sonidos extraños- jaja y tu que te cuentas Juvia como estuviste con Gray?

Juvia: solamente lo invite a pasar a mi casa y de pronto me dio ganas y al parecer a el también y comenzó el y luego no pudimos parar, lo hicimos toda la noche……

Erza: oh! Vaya creo que Gray y tu si que se tenían ganas.

Juvia: y tu Erza que te cuentas te fuiste con Gerard; y tu y el y el auto, dime que hicieron

Erza: bueno como era de esperarse de mi galan, Gerard y yo pasamos una noche super romantica y claro muy pero muy intima que no se los contare, solo les dire que si Lucy no me llama yo aun estuviera dormida o haciendo algo con mi Gerard.

Lucy: Erza eso es injusto nosotras te contamos y tu no dijiste nada, por cierto-voltea a mirar a Vizca- tu Vizca que tal anoche con Alzack?

Vizca: eh? Bueno yo y Alzack todavía no hacemos nada de eso de que ustedes dijeron.

Queeeeeeeeeee? –dijeron las 3 chicas, Pero tu y el llevan bastante tiempo saliendo y nada?-dijo Erza.

Vizca: es que el y yo hemos hablado mucho de eso y mejor tomarlo con calma.

Lucy: chica reservada eh?

Juvia: chicas ya es tarde creo que ya debería ir a casa

Erza: cierto tienes razón yo también me ire

Lucy: bueno yo ire con mi Natsu eso si lo encuentro

Vizca: yo me preparare para ir a mi cita con Alzack

Asi las 4 chicas se despidieron y salieron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras que en otro sitio Natsu, Gray y los chicos regresaban de haber ganado a el equipo de Eligor en el barrio vecino y se dirijian a casa.

Gray: bueno chicos creo que me ire pero en una dirección contraria

Natsu: seguro que iras a ver a tu novia

Gray solo se despidió y se fue a casa de Juvia, al llegar se encuentra a la chica que apenas había regresado.

Gray: hola como estas?

Juvia: muy bien y tu?

Gray: un poco cansado, oye solo pasaba a verte y ya me iba

Juvia: Gray-se acerca ella a el y le da un beso- te quiero

Gray: igualmente

Acto seguido Gray se va y Juvia entra en su casa y se encuentra a Bob,

-Hola como estuvo hoy?, dijo Bob

-bien Bob y tu que hiciste todo el dia que no te vi?-respondio la peli azul

-pues solamente me la pase de aquí alla, ah! Por cierto tu hermano llamo y dice que llegara el lunes y no el martes.

-que bien vendrá pronto, Bob podrías hacer la cena yo estoy cansada, me ire a dar un baño y despues bajare ok?

- ok esta bien

Bob hizo la cena y Juvia despues de bañarse bajo, ceno y luego vio unas novelas para después acostarse y soñar con su querido Gray.

Hasta Aquí acaba el capitulo 7 dejen reviews.


	8. El Gran Juego Fairy Tail Vs One Piece

Conste que este fic lo hice pensando en el Mundial y en Super Campeones

Esta historia es totalmente ficticia todos los nombres que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA.

Hielo Y Agua

VIII. El Gran Juego: Fairy Tail Vs One Piece

Era la mañana del lunes en Magnolia y en una casa se despierta temprano una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca como de 1.75 de altura y con un excelente cuerpo a pesar de su edad; esta se habia despertado para preparar el desayuno, al terminar de hacerlo, grita: GGGRRRAAAYYY despierta que ya es tarde para que vayas al Instituto.

Gray que aun estaba dormido y soñando con su hermosa novia Juvia, solo dijo mmmjmmmjmjm. Ur que veía que su sobrino no se despertaba aun, decide ir al cuarto de baño y llena una cubeta con agua y luego se dirije al cuarto del muchacho.

Gray ya despiértate dijo Ur sacudiendo al muchacho y como aun no se levantaba le echo el agua de la cubeta, haciendo que el muchacho despertase todo empapado y enojado;

Gray: Tia que demonios acabas de hacer estaba teniendo un sueño de lo mas bueno y tu vienes y me tiras esta AGUA.

Ur: pero Gray ya se te hizo tarde para ir al Instituto.

Gray: no importa yo quiero seguir durmiendo.

Ur: si si ya solo vístete y ve rápido al instituto ah! Y cuando salgas pon tus sabanas a secar.

Gray después de secarse se va a vestir y saca sus sabanas para tenderlas al sol, luego de hacer esto se apresuro para ir al instituto, ya cuando llego ahí, entra el en el salón y mira que no había llegado todavía el profesor, el se sintió aliviado; Juvia miro a su novio que había llegado tarde y saludo

Juvia: muy buenos días Gray.

Gray: solo buenos días? Yo creía que me ibas a decir buenos días mi amor, corazón o algo asi(dijo caminando hasta llegar al frente de su novia).

Juvia solo se acerco a Gray y le susurro al oído: Anoche te extrañe tanto en mi cama tanto que soñé que tu y yo estábamos haciendo…

Erza: Gray llegando tarde otra vez –dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Juvia que se volteo rápidamente.

Gray un poco exaltado con lo que le iba a decir su novia, dice: si es que hoy casi me quedo dormido.. soñando contigo-murmuro Gray a Juvia.

Lucy: aja con que soñaste con quien Gray?

Gray: que? Lucy que has dicho si yo no dije nada de eso

Lucy: mmm…. Me parece que escuche mal entonces.

Natsu: oigan ustedes saben por que el profesor esta tardando tanto en llegar?, ya pasaron 15 minutos de su clase.

Erza: desde cuando a ti (Natsu) te interesa que los profesores lleguen tarde a sus clases?

Cuando Natsu le iba a responder a Erza llega la sub-directora Mirajane y dice: atención alumnos el profesor que les iba a dar la 1era clase del dia se ha ausentado por que esta enfermo, asi que tienen esta hora libre-dijo sonriendo y acto seguido se disponía a salir del salón cuando Elfman la intercepta.

Elfman: Oye nee-san es cierto que hoy hay juego de futbol contra la preparatoria ¿Grand line?, pregunto el chico de pelo blanco.

-si es cierto, es raro que ustedes: Natsu, Gray, Elfman siendo del equipo de la preparatoria no sepan que alla ese juego hoy, además el capitán del equipo, Luxus lo dijo el viernes antes de que salieran. Contesto Mirajane y luego salió del salón.

Natsu: ja y desde cuando le hacemos caso a ese idiota, solo porque es el sobrino del director, Makarov.

Elfman: Si pero no te emociona jugar con la preparatoria que nos gano en la semifinal del campeonato el año pasado?. Seria como una revancha para nosotros.

Gray: si es cierto ya me estoy muriendo de ganas por jugar. Ah! Elfman a que hora seria el juego?

Elfman: como a la tercera hora. Osea despues de la siguiente que viene.

Mientras en otra parte del salón las chicas conversaban.

-Sabes será interesante ver este juego, despues que perdiéramos contra ellos en semifinales. Decia Erza

-si pero recuerda quien se llevo ese campeonato y no fueron los del Grand line sino los del Konoha High School. Aclaraba Lucy

-veo que ustedes les gusta el futbol. Decía Juvia

-no es eso, sino que estaba recordando el año pasado que Gerard me pidió que fuera su novia y eso fue despues del partido de futbol. Dijo la pelirroja.

-ah! Ya veo. Contesto la chica de pelo azul.

-ya es hora que llegue el profesor no creen?. Hablo la rubia

Y en ese instante había entrado al salón el profesor que le tocaba dar clase esa hora. –bueno todo mundo tome asiento que ya empezara la clase. Dijo el profesor.

La hora de clase paso extremadamente rápido y al acabar, los chicos deberían ir a los vestidores para cambiarse y prepararse para el gran juego contra la academia Grand Line y su equipo de el One Piece.

Afuera en los pasillos los estudiantes se estaban dirigiendo hacia el campo de juego. Pronto ya salía el equipo de futbol de Fairy Tail a calentar, luego de 15 minutos de calentamiento había llegado el autobús procedente de la academia Grand Line, luego empezaron a salir los jugadores y a entrar en los vestidores para prepararse a jugar.

En el campo de juego ya había terminado el calentamiento y los jugadores de Fairy se iban al vestuario nuevamente para hablar con su entrenador y ver cual seria su plan de juego, al cabo de 10 minutos salian ya al campo de juego las dos escuadras representando sus respectivos centros académicos.

La Alineacion de Fairy Tail era un 4-4-2 osea 4 defensas 4 mediocampistas y 2 atacantes.

Estos son los jugadores titulares:

Reedus-portero

Jet-defensa

Droy-defensa

Nab-defensa

Warren-defensa

Bixlow-mediocampista

Fried-mediocampista

Gray-mediocampista

Mikuni-mediocampista

Natsu-atacante

Luxus-atacante y capitán

Ahora la alineación de la academia Grand Line consistía en un 4-3-3 osea 4 defensas 3 mediocampistas y 3 atacantes

Estos son los jugadores titulares:

Zoro-portero

Coby-defensa

Helmeppo-defensa

Chopper-defensa

Ussop-defensa

Sanji-mediocampista

-mediocampista

Marco-mediocampista

Eustass Kid-atacante

Ace-atacante

Luffy-atacante y capitán

Luego de salir al campo de juego ambos equipos saludaron a sus respectivos directores que estaban en su palco especial viendo este juego amistoso(el director de la Academia Grand Line es Eichiiro Oda y el dueño del Instituto Fairy Tail es Hiro Mashima)(Mashima esta en el palco porque además de director es el entrenador de el equipo de futbol).

Y empezó el juego con un clásico pase hacia atrás del equipo de casa(los de Fairy) para luego los defensas tener que conducir el balón quitándose a los atacantes(los atacantes de la Grand Line academy) que les venían a quitar el balón, pero estos se la pasan a Gray que es del mediocampo y luego de quitarse a los defensas Coby y Helmeppo se dispone a pasar el balón a Natsu pero Luxus se le adelanta a Natsu y le roba el pase a Gray.

Natsu: Luxus maldito ese pase era para mi.

Luxus: mala suerte perdedor

Luxus se encontraba frente a frente al portero Zoro y se dispone a disparar.

Luxus: disparo de rayo.

El portero Zoro que tenia los ojos cerrados dijo:

Zoro: SanSutairu tebukuro: Ichi Tsu no te de bōru o tomeru(estilo de tres guantes: parar el balón con una mano)

Y Zoro levanta la mano y para el potente disparo de Luxu.

Zoro: la concentración(coge un aire y lanza el balón lejos hasta llegar a la otra portería donde Reedus se encontraba distraído) solo es para los fuertes y yo acabo de meter gol.

Y era cierto todos miraron a la portería de Fairy y el balón había entrado en la red de la portería.

Nadie se lo creía era un gol de portería a portería, ahora el marcador se ponía 0 para Fairy- 1 para los del Grand Line.

Natsu: mierda ya nos metieron un gol.

Gray: y fue su propio portero, el gran Portero Roronoa Zoro.

Reedus: q-que acaba de suceder.

Jet: joder ni te has dado de cuenta? Que clase de portero eres?

Luffy: shishishishi, Zoro que buen gol has metido

Sanji: Marimo de mierda se supone que yo iba a meter el primer gol para impresionar a Nami-san

El juego continuo luego que los de Fairy se calmaran un poco y se reorganizaran.

Luxus: bien estamos abajo asi que la estrategia será que me la pasen a mi y solo a mi cuando tengan la pelota.

Gray: que? Estas loco? O que mierda te pasa

Natsu: jodete Luxus a nosotros no nos vengas a dar ordenes.

Luxus: joder hagan lo que quieran inútiles.

Fried: Luxus yo si te la voy a pasar.

Bixlow: cuenta con nosotros Luxus.

El arbitro pito y se Hizo de nuevo el saque inicial, ahora la pelota se la habían pasado a Bixlow, el con una buena finta se logra quitar a Marco luego a Sanji.

Sanji: joder a mi ningún tipo raro me hace una finta.

Asi que Sanji va directo a quitarle el balón a Bixlow cuando este se la pasa a Fried, y Fried miro a Luxus pero este estaba totalmente cubierto entonces miro a Gray y se la paso.

Luxus: que haces pedazo de imbécil.

Fried: lo siento Luxus pero Gray estaba sin marca.

Y Gray rápidamente con el balón se quita de encima a los que los estaban marcando y al defensa Chopper, Mientras que Natsu también iba corriendo detrás de Gray y vio Hacia la fanaticada; entre los que estaban viendo el juego estaban unas chicas que al parecer estaban gritando el nombre de Zoro. En su mente, Natsu pensó algo.

Cuando ya Gray seguido de Natsu llegaron hasta la portería de Zoro, Natsu Grito:

Natsu: oigan chicas Zoro a dicho que va a salir con ustedes.

En las gradas estaban: Perona, Tashigi y Bonney que eran las que estaban haciendo barra a Zoro.

Tashigi: oigan chicas escucharon eso?

Perona: si por fin Zoro va a salir con una de nosotras

Y las 3 juntas gritaron el nombre Zoro y Zoro se desconcentro y miro hacia las gradas y dijo:

Zoro: dejen de joder que me desconcentran.

Gray miro esa oportunidad y saco un tiro potente.

Gray: tiro de la ventisca de hielo.

El balón fue a gran velocidad hacia la portería y entro en ella, cuando Zoro vio ya era tarde los de Fairy ya estaban celebrando el gol del empate. Y ahora el marcador era: Instituto Fairy Tail 1 - Academia Grand Line 1.

En las gradas los espectadores que apoyan a los de Fairy celebraban el gol.

Juvia: Gray metió Gol

Alzack: bien el juego se ha empatado.

Lucy: tengo la esperanza de que vamos a ganar.

Max: si vamos chicos no se rindan.

En el campo de juego:

Kid: joder Roronoa que mierda te paso

Luffy: shishishishi, vaya Zoro tienes a muchas babeando por ti.

Sanji: Cabeza de lechuga por que te dejaste meter gol.

Ace: vaya parece que los del otro equipo son tan buenos como nosotros

Luffy: oye Ace porque no les hacemos nuestro ataque combinado

Ace: buena idea hermanito.

El juego se reanudo luego de unos minutos, el arbitro pito y comenzó de nuevo el juego pero ahora la pelota la tenia Sanji, este condujo el balón pasando por todos y quitándose a cualquiera que se le acercara, luego vio a Luffy sin marca, no dudo en pasársela, Ahora Luffy tenia la pelota ya estaba llegando a la portería contraria, Reedus lo estaba esperando.

Reedus: no voy a dejar que metan gol otra vez.

Luffy se encontró frente a frente con Reedus cuando Luffy se disponía a disparar apareció Ace a lado de Luffy y este le pasa el balón a su hermano y Ace remata.

Ace: tiro flameante.

El balón fue pateado con una fuerza impresionante que Reedus por estar entretenido con parar el falso tiro de Luffy que no pudo detener el de Ace.

GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL gritaba la barra del Grand Line, ahora Instituto Fairy Tail 1- Academia Grand Line 2.

Y suena el silbato del arbitro señalando que se había acabado el 1er tiempo.

Los equipos se retiran del campo de juego y se van a sus vestidores.

En el vestidor de Fairy, el entrenador Makarov alentaba a sus muchachos diciéndoles que no se desanimen y que un solo gol en contra no es nada, siempre habrá la esperanza de ganar.

En el vestidor de los del Grand Line, el entrenador Garp les decía que no bajaran la guardia y que sigan atacando aunque fuese un juego amistoso deberían ganar fácilmente ya que el año pasado Fairy Tail no pudo ganarles en semifinales. pero ellos los del Grand Line tampoco pudieron ganar la final contra los de la Konoha High School.

Luego de pasar los 15 minutos reglamentarios de descanso los dos equipos salen a la cancha a decidir el ganador. Cuando suena el pitido del arbitro comienza la segunda mitad del juego, ahora eran los visitantes que tenían el control del balón moviéndolo pasándoselo el uno al otro hasta que el balón le llego alos pies de Sanji.

Sanji: bien ya era hora, voy a anotar gol.

El rubio se dirigió rápidamente hasta la portería que defiende Reedus, cuando se disponía a disparar Jet junto con Droy le hacen una falta haciendo que el arbitro pare un momento el juego y le saque tarjeta amarilla a estos dos, luego decreto que habría un tiro libre.

Para cobrar el tiro libre Kid se ofreció, ahora el estaba delante del balón, sono el pitido del arbitro indicando que cobrara el tiro libre y el muchacho patio el balón de tal manera que este cogió u efecto de curva que iba dirigido hacia la portería.

Nab :Ese balón lo detendré.

Nab salta para interceptar el balón y este le da en el pecho haciendo que se detenga instantáneamente, ahora con el balón detenido y en la grama, Nab lo patea despejándolo para que lo reciba Bixlow, este se pone a correr aprovechando que casi todo el equipo del Grand Line estaba alla, abajo en su campo y dejando en el campo contrario a Ussop y a Chopper defendiendo Bixlow se los quito haciendo una finta y luego una mini bicicleta, para despues fijarse que Luxus estaba sin marca y se la pasa a el.

Luxus: ahora si te meteré un gol Roronoa.

Luxus se encontraba prácticamente en frente de el portero Zoro.

Luxus: toma este es mi tiro mas fuerte, Tiro del Dragon del Rayo.

Luxus saca un potente disparo mas fuerte que el anterior que hizo en el primer tiempo. Zoro que se quedo esperando la pelota sollo dijo:

Zoro: SanSutairu tebukuro: Ichibugin Ashura.

De pronto parecia que a Zoro le salian 6 brazos y 3 cabezas para parar el potente disparo.

Chopper: a Zoro le crecieron mas brazos

Ussop: paro ese disparo

Zoro había detenido ese disparo, después se les esfumo los 4 brazos extra y las 2 cabezas dejando caer el balón en la grama.

Zoro: ese disparo tuyo no sirvió de nada otra vez Luxus(recogió la pelota y la lanzo lejos)

El balón fue a parar con Trafalgar Law que lo llevo con el hasta que se la paso a Marco este tuvo algunos problemas ya que cerca de el estaba Warren marcándolo y luego delante apareció Nab y le quito el balón para pasárselo a Fried.

Fried con el balón se quitaba de encima a los que lo marcaban y fue hasta pasar la mitad de la cancha ahí vio a Gray sin marca y se la paso, ahora Gray tenia el balón pero de repente delante de el estaba Coby que le hizo una falta para que no siguiera.

El arbitro vio la falta y sanciono a Coby con una Tarjeta amarilla y le permitió a Fairy Tail un tiro libre, que lo iba a cobrar Bixlow.

Ahora con solo 10 minutos restantes en el reloj, Fairy Tail iba perdiendo 2 a 1 y Bixlow cobro el tiro libre despues del pitido del arbitro, el balón iba en forma de curva hacia la porteria que pego en unos de los postes haciendo que rebotara y en el rebote Gray Hace una Chilena y patea el balón haciendo que salga disparado hacia la portería haciendo que Zoro se tire y golpee el balón para que salga rebotado otra vez pero en ese rebote final aparece Natsu y cabecea el balón anotando gol, el gol del empate.

En las gradas todo mundo que apoyaba a Fairy gritaba el gol.

Lucy: asi se hace Natsu.

Juvia: hemos empatado.

Vizca: eso es muchachos.

En el campo de juego los del Grand Line estaban todos sorprendidos del gol del empate.

Zoro: diablos por que no lo pare.

Luffy: vaya nos empataron de nuevo

Ace: al menos fue un buen gol

T. Law: pero no fue como el gol del 1 a 1(recordemos que Zoro se distrajo y fue ese gol).

Ahora el marcador era Instituto Fairy Tail 2 – Academia Grand Line 2

Ya faltando 5 minutos de juego los del Grand Line toman la iniciativa en su ultimo ataque para poner de un 2 a 2 a un 2 a 3. Fue Ace que tenia el balón y se la paso a Kid, este se barrio a los del medio campo para después ver que estaba sin Marca Luffy y Luffy teniendo el balón se acerco corriendo hacia la portería contraria cuando estaba cerca del portero el dispara pero su disparo sale desviado hacia un lado. Todo mundo se lamento de ese fallo.

Luffy: ah? Porque todo el mundo se queja nada mas es un juego amistoso.

El arbitro pito y el juego termino, un empate a 2.

Gray: bueno al menos no perdimos

Luxus: mierda hubiéramos ganado

Natsu que fue hasta donde estaba Luffy y le estrecho la mano

Natsu: fue buen juego

Luffy: ni que lo digas shishishishi.

Fin

Bien este capitulo fue un relleno espero que les halla gustado, Pronto el capitulo 9


End file.
